


【路红】生日礼物

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 原著向。私设：每一个人在18岁生日那天都会收到来自生日精灵的特别礼物。本文又名《香克斯的女儿国历险记》预警：含路帝（汉库克→路飞单向），无修罗场。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 6





	【路红】生日礼物

女儿岛 亚马逊·百合

这几天女儿岛热闹异常，家家户户都挂上了装饰，街道内满是少女们的欢声笑语。厨房里菜刀撞击案板的声音直到凌晨才得以停息，可以说，这是比九蛇海贼团归来还要热烈的盛况。

“明天就是路飞大人的生日了。”这个消息在女儿国里迅速传开。海贼女帝波雅·汉库克决定为草帽小子路飞举办一场盛大的成年礼宴会，这一提议自然得到了全国上下的欢迎和支持——除了纽婆婆。

“蛇姬，你又乱来。”纽婆婆握着拐杖，轻轻敲击地面。借着路飞生日这个契机，跑去无人岛鲁斯卡伊那把路飞和雷利两个男子接进女儿岛，这已经算是犯了忌讳。这件事暂且不提，蛇姬居然还想给路飞办一场盛大的宴会。

“不知道路飞的生日礼物会是什么呢。”汉库克完全忽略了纽婆婆，她捧着脸，整个人都陷入沉思。路飞有什么想要的吗？食物？还是......和她结婚？

想到这里，汉库克的脸变得通红。“我也很期待呢。”听到汉库克的话，路飞扭头望向她，“大概是一块巨大的肉吧——”

“我已经为你准备了很大的肉，路飞。”汉库克脸颊的红晕刚刚褪去。路飞的食量她是知道的，女儿岛的厨师们早就加班加点地烹饪，以求路飞生日那天能够足够地供应。

“哎......是嘛，谢谢你啊，汉库克。”路飞的眉眼弯弯。“哦——他对我说谢谢。”汉库克瞬间虚弱下来，她的手搭在秀发旁，一副弱不禁风的模样。

路飞眨了眨眼，无辜地看着汉库克。一旁的雷利善意地笑了起来。“不一定是物品啊，路飞。”雷利说道，“也可能是人，也可能是鬼魂。”

“鬼魂？”路飞一下子来了精神，他好奇地问道，“雷利见过鬼魂吗？”

“我倒是没有见过。”雷利的眼里浮现出淡淡的怅然，“不过听香克斯说，他成人礼那天，生日精灵给他送来了罗杰的鬼魂。”

“那天没去找香克斯真是可惜了。”雷利感慨道。

“香克斯......！还有罗杰！好酷——”路飞从椅子上蹦了起来，香克斯的生日居然是和罗杰的鬼魂在一起渡过的。像是想到什么，路飞一开始涌动的兴奋在瞬息间平静下来。

“那......我的生日礼物会不会有可能是艾斯。”路飞说道。他抿住嘴，右手抓住了椅子的扶手。“雷利，你说会不会是艾斯？”

房间里一片沉寂。“没人知道生日精灵会给你送些什么。”雷利摇摇头说，“他们难以理解。他们送礼物，就像是掷骰子。”

“这样啊。”很快，路飞就重新打起精神。“没关系啦。不管是什么我都很开心。”路飞的嘴角翘起来。

但是——0点的时候，生日精灵并没有出现在路飞面前。

按照惯例，此刻生日精灵应该早就出现在了路飞的面前，他们会朝路飞点头示意，生日礼物也将降落在路飞的手中。但是已经过了五分钟，连生日精灵出现的迹象都没有。

“怎么回事？”汉库克打开窗户，朝窗外看去。外面也是，这个时候女儿国的人都应该为路飞庆生才是，外面只有骚乱的声音，没有计划好的漫天的烟花，也没有一齐送上的生日快乐。

“蛇姬大人，路飞大人的生日礼物跑了！”玛格丽特大声地喊道，“路飞大人的生日礼物是一个人！”

“人跑了？”汉库克气笑了，她鄙视地后仰，手指指着窗外的夜色，“敢不给路飞面子，就是不给妾身面子。给我搜！”

“我也去。”路飞跳上窗沿，他的手放在额头上，满脸都写着“有趣”和“冒险”。在其他人还没反应过来的时候，他直接从窗户上跳了下去。

“路飞？！”

这里是亚马逊百合，传说中的女儿国。

“路飞为什么会在这里？”香克斯揉了揉眉头。他昨天晚上喝多了酒，一觉醒来发现自己被装进一个箱子里。他又不是会乖乖呆在箱子里的人，干脆自己动手拆了箱子溜了出去。

难道不是路飞？那个海贼女帝应该极其厌恶男性才对。

“快点搜，一定要把路飞大人的生日礼物找回来！”一个清脆的女声传来，紧接着的便是凌乱的脚步声。

香克斯意识到，自己是作为路飞的生日礼物被生日精灵送到女儿国的。

今天是路飞那个小鬼的生日。

“不用找了，汉库克。”路飞望了望漆黑的夜，“你们能陪我过生日已经很好了。”现在已经是凌晨3点，大家已经找那个生日礼物找了整整三个小时。即使是女儿国的战士，在漆黑的夜里连续找三个小时也吃不消。

“路飞他说——我陪他过生日很好？”汉库克晕晕乎乎地跌倒在地上。

“你真的不找了吗，路飞？”雷利温和地问道。他看得出来，少年的目光停留在远方的某一点，久久没有移开。

“嘛，不找了。”路飞抿了一下嘴，又笑起来，“虽然很好奇他是谁，但他应该不想见到我。”

“喂——虽然不知道你是谁，但是欢迎你加入我们的宴会！”路飞把双手放在嘴边，做成喇叭状，大声地说。

树林里一片岑寂，只听得到鸟被路飞惊醒后的扑棱翅膀的声音。

那个人没有回答他。

路飞呼出一口气。“既然这样，现在，让我们一起去开生日宴会吧——！”他的声音响彻亚马逊百合，女儿国的国民们都欢呼起来。

烟花快速地划至空中，继而炸开，一时间漫天都是绚烂的烟火。

“生日快乐，路飞。”雷利祝福道。

“生日快乐，路飞！”汉库克笑着说道。

“生日快乐，路飞大人！”女儿国的国民齐声说道。

烟花的光落在路飞的眼睛里，路飞咧开嘴，露出一个毫无保留的笑容。

这注定会是一场盛大的宴会。

在他们看不到的地方，一名男子静静地望着路飞所在的方向。他温柔地微笑，轻声说道：“生日快乐，路飞。”

宴会结束，路飞趴在桌上，沉沉地睡去。汉库克给路飞盖上了外套。雷利确定路飞真的睡着了，而后朝窗外看去，“出来吧，香克斯。”

“香克斯？四皇红发？”纽婆婆惊讶地站起来。窗户被人外侧打开，红发男子就这样自然地跳进屋，脸不红心不跳地坐在了雷利的旁边。

“你就是路飞的生日礼物？”汉库克对着香克斯就是一记芳香脚。香克斯躲过了汉库克，并顺手从桌子上摸了一瓶酒。

“他是路飞的朋友。”雷利向汉库克解释道。“他是路飞的朋友？”汉库克半信半疑地收回脚。

“路飞都长这么大了啊。”椅子已经被汉库克踢坏，香克斯直接蹲在了路飞旁边。他温和地打量着趴在桌上流口水的少年，少年和通缉令上长得一模一样，但真人和通缉令总是不一样的。

这就是他选择的新时代。

明明长着一张不像海贼的娃娃脸，现在还正趴在桌上流口水，和小时候一般无二。可是香克斯的目光却变得柔和起来，他抚摸着自己的左肩，仿佛回到他和路飞离别的那天。

“路飞他很有趣——你说是不是，雷利。”香克斯扭头对雷利说，他把酒放回桌子上，一边说，一边戳了戳路飞的脸。

“是的，他是个很不错的男人。”雷利笑着点点头。他似乎看到了之前的香克斯，那个时候的香克斯快乐地和他描述那个有趣的小鬼，整个人都充满神采。“需要我把路飞叫醒吗？”雷利问道。

“不了不了。”香克斯连忙摆摆手，他低头看了眼小孩，摸了摸小孩的头发，“现在还不是见他的时候。”

“喂——”汉库克盯着香克斯依旧放在路飞头发上的手，有些恼怒。纽婆婆拉着蛇姬，不让她往香克斯那边跑。香克斯无辜地举起手，露出一个善意的微笑。

“你什么时候离开？”汉库克身子后仰。

“有离开这里的船吗？我想借一艘船。”香克斯一点也不客气。

“你可以选择游回去。”雷利诚恳地建议道。

香克斯：......

下面是不负责任的后续和小剧场。

后续1：路飞没有见到香克斯，为了补偿生日礼物逃走的可怜的(？)路飞，在他生日后第一天的凌晨，生日精灵给他送来了艾斯的鬼魂。

后续2：最后还是汉库克趁着路飞不在的时候把香克斯送回了红发海贼团。

后续3：大海上开始流传起红发和海贼女帝的绯闻，但不久以后有人用实际行动破了这个谣言。

后续4：感谢乔巴的万能药。

小剧场：

这是后来草帽一伙和红发海贼团开宴会时候的事儿了。

“喂，路飞，你成年礼的生日礼物是什么？”耶稣布冲着路飞挤眉弄眼。

“是香克斯啊。”路飞回答道。

“你你知道？路飞？”香克斯差点把自己呛到。

“因为我经常会想到香克斯。”路飞大大方方地说，“而且，那个时候会不想见我的也只有香克斯了吧。”

伴随着周围人的起哄声，香克斯一把将路飞的头摁进了酒桶里。

“混蛋香克斯——！”


End file.
